starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
02-20-2009: Tibor Stasio on the Battlefield
A holographic image of the news team desk appears on screen, the IGNews logo flashing across; it is being transmitted from Etti IV, capital of the Corporate Sector and in neutral territory, with feeds transmitted to the entire galaxy, free of political boundries; however, any feed directed through the Imperial Holonet is intercepted by COMPNOR and analyzed before being allowed through. At the news desk is a Muun, flashing a bright smile. "It would appear Tibor Stasio is fine and well - his ship managed to land safely on Nak Shimor in the capital after escaping Imperial attackers who did not appreciate their recording of the battle. We now go live to Tibor who is on Nak Shimor itself. Tibor! Good to see you alive, my friend." "Good to be alive, Jorn. It is now the second day of the Nak Shimor campaign... during the night here, the Imperial fleet successfully penetrated the Republic defenses and have achieved space superiority over Nak Shimor. The only thing in their way is the planetary shields. We are safely in the capital where Carlist Rieekan and Jan Dodonna, Rebellion-era generals, are leading the defense of the planet. What we do know is that the Empire has captured the Nak Shimor shipyards, and a ground assault is imminent. Wait... what's that..." The camera focuses on three machines that hover in the distance, accelerating towards the capital... these machines are -big-, behemoth vessels of destruction... World Devastators. "What are -they-?! Quick, quick, to the ship!" The camera fades here, and then comes back on moments later, showing an aerial view of the World Devastators, which are under Republic starfighter attack - but it does not seem to be working. The Devastators are literally devouring the planet in their planet, massive tractor beams "eating" the planet. "We do not know what these new weapons of terror are, but we have word the Republic is evacuating the capital... may the Force be with them... and us!" A holographic image of the news team desk appears on screen, the IGNews logo flashing across; it is being transmitted from Etti IV, capital of the Corporate Sector and in neutral territory, with feeds transmitted to the entire galaxy, free of political boundries; however, any feed directed through the Imperial Holonet is intercepted by COMPNOR and analyzed before being allowed through. At the news desk is a Muun, flashing a bright smile. "We now go back to Tibor Stasio, who is continuing his coverage of the dramatic events unfolding on Nak Shimor... Tibor! What can you tell us about these new weapons the Empire has unleashed?" "Well, Jorn, these are clearly a new and powerful weapon in the Imperial arsenel... these machines were devouring everything in their path and stood poised to destroy the capital! But a daring Marine assault, led by Captain Wrista Ipex and, from what we have heard, Grand Master Luke SKywalker himself, has led to the destruction of -two- of these machines... they destroyed each other! The remaining weapon has turned around and is heading towards space. The capital is saved... but we have just received reports that the main Imperial assault is underway at the military fortress in the northern hemisphere... we are heading there now to catch a glimpse of the battle!" Category:February 2009 IGN Posts